One Feather of a Fetish
by FIM2111
Summary: One little colt's talent turns into a huge fetish addiction! Witness Featherweight as he uses his camera skills to admire the wondrous physiques and features of the fillies and mares of Ponyville. Rated TEEN for suggestive descriptions and many perverted imaginations from a little colt. (Do note that Featherweight is the overall main character of the story!)
1. Chapter 1: Fillies!

It all started with some simple requests from different fillies and colts from my school. You see, I'm kinda addicted to taking photos of many things with my camera. I'm very good at it; it is part of my special talent after all. However, I didn't mean for my addiction to go this far.

My name is Featherweight and I'm a timid little colt. Not too many of my classmates come my way, but I still had a good amount of friends. But then one day, some of my classmates would ask me to snap pictures of them posing just for fun; and maybe let them have them after I finished developing them. It seemed harmless enough, so I did it.

Back at home, I would use a special device that my dad gave to me to develop my photos. I took a look at the photos of my colt classmates first; they were posing to make themselves look tough and they were acting all manly; I loved them a lot!

But when I looked at the photos of the fillies… w-w-w-whoa; what was… this? When I looked at these I felt a weird sensation come over me. My face blushed bright red, my wings suddenly popped open, and sweat started dripping down my feathers. My eyes grew wide as they continue to stay stuck on the photos. Obviously some of my filly classmates didn't know what they were doing when they were posing; I guess I didn't realize this either when I took them in the first place.

Some of the poses they did seemed a bit… suggestive-looking. Some of them were sprawled all out on the ground in many awkward positions; as a matter of fact, could you even call these poses illegal for our age? Maybe they were trying to pose a little too much. Originally these photos looked very wrong to me; considering me being a colt and how we feel about fillies at this age, but for some reason, I… I-I couldn't look away. These poses were very mesmerizing to me; the way they lifted their tails in the air and waved it around, the faces they made towards the camera and the certain views of their… 'Gulp!'… flanks.

You know I never really thought about it, but there were times where I found myself ogling at some of my filly classmates with much observation. However, they would look back and I would blush and quickly turn around so none of them would notice. I never got to look at them closely that way. But these… these photos were lifeless, still, and motionless; and even better, they didn't look back at me!

But wait, some of these did look like they were looking at me… No, No, don't think that. They can't see you; I-I-I can ogle at them all I want. No-pony can stop me from enjoying what I see. 'Gasp' Oh no, am I becoming… a pervert? Well… so what, I can't just stop now; a whole new window of opportunity was open to me now! I wanted to take more photos of my filly classmates for me to ogle at… oh, and maybe the colts to if they ask.

I went outside and started to lurk around to see if I could catch any fillies I knew in any perfect situation to secretly snap a photo of. But then a certain thought came to my mind; I wonder how those crusaders are doing. You know, the Cutiemark Crusaders: Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. They were always together a lot figuring out how to earn their cutiemarks. I'm sure that those three won't mind having their pictures taken again. Plus, there was something about their bare, blank flanks that just made them seem more alluring to me than the others. I closed my eyes imagining how they would excitedly shake their sexy little flanks to see if they earned a cutiemark; 'Sigh!' Sometimes it was just too easy.

Suddenly, I heard some nearby voices.

"Oh no girls look out!"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" 'CRASH!'

I quickly rushed towards a nearby clearing, and then slowly poked my head out of some bushes. Would you believe it, it was them; the crusaders! Whatever attempt they were trying this time ended up with them being hung upside-down in the trees by their back hooves… again.

"Way to go Scootaloo," said Apple Bloom, "look what your idea got us!"

"How was I supposed to know that we would end up like this… again?"

"Maybe it's because that is exactly what happed last time, ya big dodo!"

"Don't call me a dodo!"

"Um, guys…" said Sweetie Belle, "my head is starting to feel funny."

I could only think of one word at that point… JACKPOT! All three crusaders were stuck upside-down in a tree and they couldn't get down! Wow, this was a perfect opportunity for me to snap a photo of all three of them in such an embarrassing position together. It would be like catching three different pony cuties in one package; an earth pony, a pegasus pony and a unicorn pony! Score!

I just stood there in my hiding spot continuing to gaze upon my perfect view of such a wonderful sight. Three cute little flanks side-by-side with their legs apart and their tails flailing around; I had a full view of everything. Oh sweet celestia, my wings are flapping like crazy! However, I had to contain myself and not waste this opportunity. I held up my camera, zoomed in a little, and then I pressed the button.

'FLASH!'

"Huh, Apple Bloom did you see that," said Scootaloo, "I saw a flash!"

"Where, Ah didn't see it," answered Apple Bloom.

"I-I think I did," added Sweetie Belle.

Out of the three crusaders, Sweetie Belle was by far my favorite one. Perhaps it's because of the appearance of her soft, comfy white coat, and her little bouncy mane curls and tail. Plus staring into her emerald green eyes always left me feeling mesmerized and lost in a fantasy world. However, it was all of these things along with her overall pure innocence that sort of turned me on a little whenever I got near her; and seeing that her innocence was being unintentionally ruined right in front of me just turned me on even more. I couldn't help myself; I had to take a couple of quick single pictures of her. Seeing her like this all the time would give me a real treat to enjoy. I held up my camera once more and zoom it in closer to Sweetie belle… and then I pressed the again.

'FLASH!'

"There it is again," shouted Scootaloo, "Is some-pony poking fun at us?!"

'FLASH!'

Apple Bloom had an amusing scowl on her face. She was so cute when she was mad.

"Whoever ya are, come out… now!"

Oh well, I knew I couldn't hide forever; but I got what I wanted. Time to put on a good act so no one would be suspicious. I walked out of the bushes so I was in their view.

"Hey girls, looks like you're in quite a pickle."

Their eyes grew wide upon seeing me… and my camera.

"Featherweight," said Apple Bloom, "what are you doin' here? Did ya take photos of us like this?"

"What, me," I said with a straight innocent face, "Why would I ever…"

Suddenly, Sweetie Belle put on an adorable sad face that made my feathers stand on end.

"You did do it, didn't you?"

I couldn't lie to such a pretty face so I confessed.

"Y-yeah guilty as charged."

Scootaloo started to wiggle around in anger and then shot a threat at me.

"If you show any-pony those photos, you'll be sorry!"

"Oh don't worry; this was just for a laugh. I won't show any-pony, I promise."

Yeah, any-pony except yours truly.

"Ah ya sure you promise," asked Apple Bloom looking at me suspiciously.

I raised my right hoof up and held the left one on my chest and said, "I swear on my own cutiemark that I will not show any-pony these photos."

Apple Bloom just rolled her eyes, "Fine, just get us down from here, please?"

"I would be delighted," I said in a more elegant tone.

I flew up to where their ropes were tangled and simply untangled them. But I didn't think to catch the crusaders after I got them untangled as they fell on the ground with a hard 'Thud!'

"Man, this is really getting old," groaned Scootaloo.

After they all got up and shook themselves off, Sweetie Belle ran up to me and gave me a big hug while tearing a bit, "Thanks a lot Featherweight; Thank you! I thought we were going to stay stuck there for a long time!"

"U-u-u-u-uh… s-s-sure, n-no problem."

Sweet pony feathers! Her soft fluffy body is moving and pressing up against mine holding me very tightly; it felt... so soft… so warm…so awesome! I wanted that moment in Sweetie's embrace to last forever, but she eventually let go when she was done hugging me; it was nice while it lasted.

"So you [b]are[/b] going to delete those photos, right," said Scootaloo while giving me another threatening look.

"Hey, I did say I promise and I gave you my word! By the way, can you three do me a favor?"

All three fillies looked at each other becoming curious of what I had to say.

"Sure, what is it," asked Apple Bloom.

This was my chance to get more photos of these crusaders; their curiosity will be my pleasure, heh heh.

"I was just looking for you guys to… tell you that I wanted to work a little on my group shots; because I thought that you three would be the perfect candidates for my practice. What do you say?"

"Really, taking photos of all three of us," said my dear Sweetie Belle, "I never thought of that."

"So how do you want it to be," asked Apple Bloom?

Yes, I got them hooked and now it was time to reel them in.

"Well, a perfect shot that I imagined had you three… beside each other with your left side facing towards me."

And surprise, surprise, they actually did what I told them to do. I wonder what else I could make them do.

"Now I need each of you to kneel down… heh, in a fetal position."

"Huh, a what," said Scootaloo sounding very confused.

She really needs to sleep less and study more.

"You know, l-like a… a baby calf!"

Apple Bloom suddenly had a big gleam in her eyes, "Oh, I know that position! Follow my lead girls; I see this sometimes on the farm."

Apple Bloom slowly knelt down on the ground with her nice young country backside in a sitting position and her fore-hooves bent under her. Upon seeing this, the other two soon followed after. Sweetie got it better than I thought she would, but Scootaloo… well let's just say it wasn't her best performance.

Without sounding too excited, I shouted out, "That's perfect!" But now it was time for me to be a little sneaky without them realizing. I got near behind them and told them my next step.

"Okay, now just for fun… kind of swing your tails a little and look in my direction."

Unfortunately for me, Scootaloo wasn't so sure about doing that in front of me.

"Hey wait a minute, what are you trying to go with this exactly?!"

I had to think of something quick!

"Uh… n-nothing, I just thought that by doing that the photos would seem more… flashy and not so… mundane?"

"Come on Scootaloo, its okay," said Sweetie Belle just in time, "After all I'm sure he knows what he is doing; so… I don't mind."

She smiled in my direction and blushed a little while she began to swish her tail around a little.

"See, it's no big deal."

I couldn't have said it better myself.

"Fine," said Scootaloo, "just don't get any funny ideas."

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo started to go along with Sweetie Belle and began to swing their tails around in sync. The sight almost made my heart melt into a puddle of goo; I thought it couldn't get any better. But I was proven wrong when the wind started to blow a little around us; their fur was waving in the air's light current making the spectacle before me even more magical. Oh thank Celestia for giving me this opportunity.

"Hey, featherweight," shouted Apple Bloom, "are we going to do this or not?!"

"Oh, r-r-right!"

I kind of got lost in the moment by their tails and manes flowing in the wind. I got to work on my shots.

I got to the right corner side of them and snapped a few shots, then did the same on the opposite side. I had try all different angles to test the lighting effects of sun. The faces they gave me while snapping the photos were definitely model-worthy, even for their age. However Sweetie Belle shined the most out of all of them; after all look who her sister is.

"Umm… would you guys mind that for one more picture, you rest your head and right hoof on the front one's flank… except you Apple Bloom; just rest your head on your right hoof on the ground.

Surprisingly, they didn't seem to mind that much of doing that.

"Alright."

"Sure."

"Okay!"

And they did it, they actually did it! Scootaloo had her head resting on Sweetie's nice fluffy rump and Sweetie laid her head on Apple Bloom's! Looking in my direction, they all had a face of comfort; they were relaxing and smiling. But something was missing… ah; that's it!

"Oh, and Apple Bloom, would you let your mane down for a sec?"

She looked at me very curiously and wondered why I wanted her to do that.

"Well, okay… you're the photographer."

She lifted up her left hoof and pulled off her hair bow; thus her mane was now flowing with the wind in the shining sun like a sweet southern belle. Now the scene was perfect.

"Okay g-give me some sweet smiles!"

I took photos of them like this from all angles… and I mean all angles. Oh man, I feel dirty, especially around Sweetie Belle.

The wind soon died down and I was done! I got what I wanted and none of them found out about my newfound fetish; in fact they ended up enjoying themselves just like when we did it at the school.

"That was fun," said Sweetie Belle cheerfully, "I hope we help you practiced good enough to improve your talent, Featherweight."

"You sure did…" I said in a sultry way, "Uh… I-I-I mean… you guys were a good help, thank you."

"Yeah, you're welcome," said Scootaloo. She then approached me and put her hoof under my neck and gave me another suspicious look. "You just remember to delete those other photos from before, or so help me…"

Just then, Apple Bloom pulled her off of me; not that I didn't mind, I liked her feisty attitude.

"Umm… Scootaloo, I think he got your point; no need to threaten him any further."

"Come on girls," shouted Sweetie Belle, "I just remembered that my sister promised that she take all of us to that park fair at Canterlot! We have to hurry or we'll be late!"

They all ran after her while trying not to tire themselves out.

"Again we were happy to help," Apple Bloom shouted out, "We'll see you tomorrow to get those photos!"

Suddenly, Scootaloo stopped for a moment and turned towards me giving me one more threatening stare while lightly mouthing out, "I'm… watching… you…" Then she ran off.

Geez, she just can't let it go can she?

That was a blast taking more photos of those three fillies, their great poses and sexy posteriors will serve my new lust for pleasure. Man those crusaders, they were so gullible. They didn't suspect a thing; except for Scootaloo, she was definitely suspicious especially from all the threats she kept giving me. Good thing Apple Bloom and my little Sweetie Belle kept her in check.

'Sigh' Sweetie Belle, I just wanted to go back into her soft, warm embrace that she gave earlier. At that moment my mind was gone and my meaning of life started to center around her. As I walked along near the Ponyville Park I couldn't help but close my eyes and imagine Sweetie Belle walking right in front of me with her fluffy rump switching around while her bouncy, curly tail was swinging back and forth, back and forth, back and forth… oh yeah, shake that fluffy rump Sweetie.

"Hey Featherweight, what are ya doing; taking more pictureth?"

Huh, who was that? Who was calling out to me; whoever it was interrupted my Sweetie fantasy.

"Tho… are you? Whath wrong, you theem to have thomething on your mind."

Wait a second; I'd recognize that voice lisp anywhere! I turn around to find another one of my filly classmates behind me; it was Twist!

"Oh hey Twist, didn't see you there. Guess I was daydreaming or something."

Twist just made an adorable nerdy smile at me, "Well, what are you up to; not that I want to intrude into your private buthineth or anything."

In school, Twist would be considered the main class nerd; not just because of how she was like, but because of how she looked. Her tomato-red mane was all wild and frizzy, she sported freckles on each cheek… um, on her face of course, and she was always wearing a lovely pair of purple glasses. But to top it all off, she had a little cute lisp in her speech. Whenever she talks, her S's sound like the T-h sound. Most colts find her weird and a little awkward to be around with, but I thought differently. In fact, aside from Sweetie Belle, Twist was next to my favorite filly to gaze upon and think about all the time. Maybe it was her nerdy exterior that drew me to her beauty.

She was staring at me with her dazzling pink eyes hoping that I was going to answer her; she couldn't have picked a better time to ask.

"Well actually Twist, I was looking for you."

"Really," she said excitedly, "you were looking for me? Oh how thweet! Wait, why were you looking for me?"

"Well… you see… I was just wondering…"

What should I say this time? Maybe I could tell her that… no, that wouldn't be good enough. Perhaps I could just… oh screw this; I had to admit that I had no time to figure out an excuse this time.

"I want to take more photos of you!" I closed my eyes tightly just waiting to hear her freakout a little, but…

"You want… to take more phototh… of me," said Twist confusingly, "why me?"

Being around Twist was just as perversely nerve wrecking as being around Sweetie Belle. All this time I have been observing their bodies and thinking certain thoughts about them without fully realizing what I was feeling; but after seeing the photos I took recently, my mind was fully open to what my mind was really thinking.

I then answered Twist's question, "I think that you're really ho… erm… pretty and cute; so cute in fact that… I couldn't resist taking more pictures of you. I would love that."

Twist couldn't believe what I was saying; after all no other colt has ever spoken to her like that and none of them called her cute or pretty, just clumsy and nerdy.

"Oh my gothh, no-pony hath ever exprethh themthelveth to me like that! You really think I'm cute… 'Giggle, Snort' and pretty?"

Oh man, is it wrong for me to find her snort giggling kind of… hot? Well, I couldn't help it; her whole appearance along with that… giggle, was just so alluring to me. Is just me or am I saying alluring a lot.

Suddenly I saw her eyeballing me with a partially seductive face while grinning slighty, "Hey Featherweight, I can thee your wingth popping up."

"Aw horsefeathers," I shouted while blushing. It must have been so obvious to her now why I asked so I assumed she wasn't going agree. "So… I guess that's a no?"

"Of courthe not thilly," Twist replied, "If you really wanted to take more phototh of me that badly, I'll gladly athept your offer;" She then walked up close to me while swaggering her flank a little and then placed her nose on mine staring deep in my eyes, "and I'll make every minute worth your while."

Oh snap, was this really happening? Twist was acting more different than how I regularly see her. She knew what I was planning and she didn't mind; I think that my possible thoughts were turning her on. Still, I never thought she would be this openly about it. She slowly pulled her face away and turned away from me while lightly brushing her tail across the underside of my chin. That gesture sent chills down and across every inch of my body; and my wings were flapping so hard I literally hovered above the ground without knowing it. After playfully teasing me a bit she turned towards me and spoke.

"So, what do you want me to do?"

My mind was too far gone to think of something, so I just told her, "Umm… you know what, you can pose… however you like; surprise me."

She gave me a little smirk, "Okay, whatever you thay."

I had no idea what I just did; the heat of the day was about to seem hotter to me. Twist slowly stretched out in front of her causing her flank and tail to rise way up in the air; she sort of shook it a bit too. I think she was doing a signal for me to snap a photo, but I didn't realize at first because my eyes were too fixed on her rump.

"Well, thnap it already," she complained sarcastically while smiling, "my thweet theat ith getting awfully tired."

She was really into doing this, but I think I got that message when she was up in my face. I went on taking a few shots of her in that position, and even though I felt nervous I enjoyed every minute of it. I even took one from behind her left backside; she didn't mind though.

"Now, let me get a bit more comfortable," Twist said with a michevious grin.

She laid down on her belly then shifted her body on the side while holding her head up with her right hoof; then she crossed her back legs and tilted her flank in my direction so that her cutiemark was in my view.

"Ith thith to your liking," said Twist flailing her tail a little.

This filly was freakin' nuts! It's like she knew exactly how to seduce a colt like me, if that's was even allowed. But who cares… I'm taking advantage of it! One thing that drew me to her flank though was her cutiemark; two candy canes that partially cross each other in a heart-like shape. In my naughty little mind, I just wanted to go right up to her mark and give it a good lick… ohhh. I licked my lips just thinking about it.

"You naughty little colt," said Twist, "you want to lick my cutiemark don't you?"

Darn it, she caught me daydreaming again!

"Well… go ahead," she said with a slight blush, "I don't mind."

[center][img] .ru/thumbs/900/400/2013/02/07/23_37_30_628_236561_UNOPT_safe_screencap_bedroom_eyes_twist_call_of_the_ .png[/img][/center]

Was she serious, she was actually going to let me do it?! Well, if she'll let me then maybe I will; she just better not freak out at the last minute! I slowly walked over to her and stood beside her flank just trembling with excitement… and nervousness. I closed my eyes and lunged my head forward and ran my tongue across her cutiemark. Surprisingly, it actually tasted like… peppermint; who knew.

Twist blushed a bright red color, feeling a tiny shot of pleasure from my tongue running across her mark.

"Hooh gothh Featherweight, 'Giggle' thath tickleth."

I quickly stepped away after that; I didn't want to do something else that I would regret later. Twist was playing with my hormones long enough; I had to end it before I was tempted any further.

"Well I guess that's that," I said in a panicked tone while sweating constantly, "Why don't we call it a day?"

"Wait, not yet," Twist shouted out, "There'th one more photogenic pothe that I want to try out!"

"Well… okay," I said, unfortunately. What was she planning to do next?

"I really like thith pothe a lot!"

She rolled onto her back and relaxed on the ground for a sec. Her legs were all spread out and open; I tried not to stare too hard at it, but hey, let's face it, it was next to impossible not look at it for me. I think she was doing that on purpose anyway. She soon brought herself up using her forehooves. She had them against the ground behind her as her body was in a leaning position; then she looked back at me with her precious pink eyes.

"Oh, I almotht forgot," she said suddenly.

She dug into her little bag that she had nearby while she was posing and pulled out a… peperment stick. Then she carfully took her glasses off showing off her bright pink eyes. They looked even more beautiful with the glasses off; this is unreal!

"Hey Featherweight," shouted Twist, "I'm feeling awfully hungry and thith peppermint thick maybe just what I need."

Wait, what was she doing exactly? 'GASP' Oh hay no, she's not gonna…

"Mmmmmmmm, tho deliciouth and thmooth…"

While reclining back with one hoof behind her and the other in front, she was giving her peppermint stick a good prolonged lick; she did it all around it very slowly while looking at me with seductive eyes. I was sweating up a storm; does she even know what kind of scene she's placing in my head?!

Well, there goes my wings again; Twist has officially broken me.

"Don't be thy Featherweight," said Twist, "thnap thome really good oneth."

I tried my best but at this point my heart was racing a bit too fast for my little colt heart. Is it possible to die by seduction? All I could do was slowly hold up my camera and snap one good frontal photo, and then my body just collapsed on the ground. Was I going to die a pervert?

At some point I started to open my eyes thinking I really died and went to pony heaven; but that was until I saw Twist standing over me from my left side making sure that I was alright.

"Featherweight, oh thank Celethia you're okay; I gueth that latht pothing thtunt wath puthhing it a little too far for you, huh? You were out for 10 minuteth!"

10 minutes!? Wow, Twist's looks were definitely killer. When I was able to talk again, I spoke to her again.

"Twist, how the hay did you know any of those sultry poses; you nearly my entire body with them!"

"Well… you thee," Twist started shyly, "my mother uthed to be an amathing model!"

Twist's mother… was a model? Now I've heard everything.

"I found thome of her old photoshotth, but thomething told me that I wathan't thupposed to be looking at thothe."

"Obviously," I thought.

Twist looked over at the town's clock tower and realized the time, "Well, I gotta go, I promithed Tulip that I would hang out with her later today and I'm already late!" Without warning she started to run off into town, but she looked back and me and said, "Thee ya tomorrow Featherweight, I had tonth of fun! Oh, and don't worry," she gave me a low-eyed smiley look and then winked, "your thecret ith thafe with me!"

Man, that filly was good; I was only lucky that no-pony was around at the time. But now I couldn't help but be curious about Twist and Tulip being together in the same place; I wonder if I should… nah! I'll let them play alone; plus I'm almost out of film. I don't think I could take another photo shoot for me today anyway.

I started to fly towards my house completely satisfied of my captured masterpieces when suddenly a certain mare came by me.

"Good afternoon Featherweight."

"Hey Miss Shy!"

'Gasp' Oh my gosh it… it was… Fluttershy! I quickly hid behind a cloud and watched her as she flew off into the distance.

You know, did you ever have a child crush on an older pony? Well… mine was… Fluttershy. 'Sigh' Yeah, I know; a colt who has a crush on two fillies and a mare? I get it, I'm a weirdo okay; and I'm not ashamed of it either!

Then it suddenly hit me, it was tons of fun taking photos of cute little fillies and their… assets; but what about… mares? I just bet they look even sexier up close than fillies. Oh man, I feel so perverted right now. Although knowing how they look like up close is unknown to me and I wouldn't know anything mainly; but… there was only one way to find out. Heh, heh.

While not thinking on it too much, I calmly flew the rest of the way to my house. Once I reached my destination I quickly looked around to make sure that no-pony had followed me. My parents were out on a date at the time and my brother Road Rage was out hanging with other stallions, so I was free to relish in my filly photo collection. 'Sigh' it might be a huge risk, but tomorrow will be a whole new challenge for me; and it will definitely be worth the risk.


	2. Chapter 2: Mares!

The next following morning I woke up to a wonderful sight, two separate photos of Sweetie Belle and Twist that I taped together and slept with during the past night.

"Morning Sweetie, morning Twist; don't you both look lovely today."

I gave both pictures a nice little smooch while perversely blushing. Maybe doing was I was doing was a bit too much. But guess what… who cares! After yesterday's little adventure, I was having so much fun. There were still so many fillies to have fun with as well as the mares, except Mom; 'shiver'… she's permanently off my list.

As I walked outside, I called out to my parents.

"Bye Mom, bye Dad! I'm off to school now!"

They both shouted out at me and waved as they were wishing me a good productive day. Oh, it was going to be pretty productive alright.

At school during our recess period, I presented every photo that I took the other day to my classmates… but not every photo; it's a good thing no-pony kept count of how many photos I took. I gave them all the photos that they wanted for free of course; after all it's just my hobby, and I love doing just that. Not to mention that with certain others my hobby came with benefits.

Tiara and Silver Spoon were too busy fawning over how cute and sassy they looked in their photos to fully thank me, but I didn't mind; their beautiful and sassy shots of them at home were thanks enough for me. The Cutiemark Crusaders on the other hand actually thanked me for the photos. Apple Bloom gave me a good ol' noogy on my head, and Sweetie Belle… hee hee, she hugged me again. It was a little shorter this time, but any hug time with Sweetie Belle is a good time. Scootaloo… nothing much from her; she made sure I didn't try to sneak any of the stuck in the tree photos I took of them yesterday. Once she found out that I was clean, she smiled and apologized… sorta, then gave me a little friendly punch on the shoulder. I love it when they play hard to get.

When I got to Twist we both just stood there blushing slightly and not staring directly at each other; it was an awkward moment.

"Soooo…. you okay with these," I said.

"Oh yeah, thankth Featherwieght," Twist responded. She smiled and gave me a little kiss on the cheek, then took her photos to show to her friends.

I felt like I was some sort of celebrity by the way every filly was paying attention to me and my photo taking skills; the colts were impressed too, not that I was interested in their main opinion anyway. As far as these lovely fillies go, I'll have them all soon enough. But for now it was time for an older audience; not like Granny Smith, she too out of date, but like my childhood crush, Fluttershy, the Element of Kindness. I wonder if she'll be **kind** enough to let me snap some shots… of her. Maybe, but I'll save her for a little later; but first…

'RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!'

"Alright class, recess is over! Every-pony come inside and please take your seats!"

… heh, I had another target in mind for now.

Our teacher Miss Cheerliee was an awesome earth pony with a pretty magenta coat color and a light-pinkish mane and tail. Her cutiemark always brings smiles to us because it was a picture of three flowers smiling at us. It stood for how well she is with children and how she loves to teach them. I always found myself trying to be near her as many times as I could because I always felt safe and comfortable around her; plus… I hate to admit it but, I… liked her… flank. There I said it; her flank, her posterior, her rump… I liked it and I was not ashamed! She walks around the classroom from time to time, and when she walks by me I always seem to stare at it as it swayed back and forth. Unlike the fillies in my class, Miss Cheerliee's flank appeared to be softer and plumper; there was more of it I could squeeze if I could. Oh man, I got shivers just imagining it. She was definitely some-pony I wanted to shoot some photos with. But something told me it wasn't going to be easy.

When school finally ended for the day all of my classmates started to leave out the schoolhouse. I did too only I didn't go far, I just wondered around the school grounds until all my classmates were gone. Soon Miss Cheerliee was the only pony left there and it was time to make my next move. I made sure that no-pony else was around and then quietly walked back in the school house where Miss Cheerliee was grading some papers.

"Hey Miss Cheerliee, do you have a few minutes?"

Cheerliee quickly looked up and saw me standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hello again Featherweight," she said with a smile, "What brings you back here at the school house… after school?"

It was time to put on my Grade A cute act on; she always falls for the cute act… well some more than others.

"I… I-I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

"Oh Featherweight, if this is about that major mistake on your last math test I'm afraid I still can't change it for you; no matter how adorable I think you are."

A small grin came upon my face while I blushed a bit and wiggled my tail. Hey don't judge me… she called me cute.

"No, no, that's not it," I told her.

"Ah, then why are you here," she said very curiously.

Alright, timing is key; don't want to rush into it too quick. She might think something's wrong with me. There isn't anything wrong with me, right?

"You know how I have taken some photos of my classmates for them to have?"

"Why yes I have; it seems you were all having fun."

"Well it really helped me practice my photo taking skills lately. Sooo… I was wondering if maybe I could… you know… practice on you too?"

I couldn't help but blush some more; just thinking about doing this with Miss Cheerlie made me feel real bad and embarrassed… but I was looking forward to it.

"Aww, I'm flattered Featherweight," said Miss Cheerliee with an awkward smile, "but why would you want to practice on me?"

"Well… besides the other colts, I rather practice on those whom I feel more… comfortable around with; and besides… I think you're a beautiful school mare."

Cheerliee just stopped what she was doing and was looking at me. She got up from her desk and came over to me wearing a pleasant smile.

"Thanks Featherweight," she said while placing her hoof on my shoulder, "that really means a lot coming from one of my students." She thought to herself for a second and then told me, "You know what; I do have some time to spare. Would you really like to take some pictures of me?"

I smiled and nodded my head while in my thoughts I was saying… YES! But… the only problem is that… well, she's Cheerliee. She may be nice, but I don't think she would risk doing any sexy poses in front of the eyes of a little colt like me. However, what she did was good enough for me.

When she stood straight up in a normal standing pose, her posture was perfect for some upper shots. But then she got in her usual sitting pose; the angle view of her cutiemark was perfect. I really didn't want to think things of my teacher, but I couldn't help it; it was too tempting. Too bad she had her tail down, that would be a nice view.

"You really getting into this aren't you," asked me Miss Cheerliee.

"Well, so are you," I said shyly.

She really was; her beautiful, pleasant smile was proof enough for me. 'Sigh' yeah… her pleasant smile.

"I guess I am. I better be careful not to do anything too bad in front of you. Ha, ha."

My more perverted side suddenly freaked out, "NO, don't do that!"

Miss Cheerliee kinda looked at me a little funny wondering what I just said.

"Uhh… I-I mean, you don't have to do that. I'm a big pony; I can handle anything!"

Cheerliee chuckled to herself, "Trying to be tough are we; that's so cute. Still… I won't do any… inappropriate poses that's normally too much for your little colt eyes."

I lowered my head down in disappointment putting on a sad face; it did make her feel a little guilty.

"However… there's one pose that I think is very photogenic and safe enough."

Huh, what kind of pose was she talking about? But I soon got to see when she suddenly laid on her belly then had both of her elbows on the ground having both of her hooves holding up her head. Along with that, she had her back legs up in air while swishing her tail from side to side.

"I think this is innocent enough for you," Miss Cherliee said.

"That's awesome Miss Cheerliee!"

On the outside I was smiling a grateful smile, but on the inside my heart was pounding. She looked so sexy and so awesome in that pose. I took some nice wide shots on the side, as well as in front. Miss Cheerliee's face expressions were just as serene and sweet as when she teaches me and the other foals; I enjoy her teaching. I also snuck a couple of close-up shots of her cutiemark without her noticing. Heh, heh.

"You know," said Miss Cheerliee, "I did this pose to attract a past stallion friend of mine once."

Really, well she definitely had me attracted.

"Wow, he must have been some lucky stallion to have some-pony like you to be interested in him; you're a really nice mare."

Cheerliee just sighed, "Yeah well, too bad he turned out to be nothing but a complete jerk that I had to break up with him!" She didn't realize how loud she was being in front of me. But still, some-pony being mean… to [b]her[/b]… that's not right!

"Wow, what happened," I asked.

"I'd rather not talk about such a matter with some-pony as young as you," Miss Cheerliee responded, "You'll learn to understand about it better when you're older."

"Oh… umm, okay."

She quickly sat up and stood back up on her hooves; my session with her was over.

"Well I have more papers to grade and correct, Featherweight; I hope I helped out you out a little with your talent. Keep up the good work."

I smiled and blushed a little… 'Sigh' again.

"You really did Miss Cheerliee, and don't worry, I'll keep practicing all the time!"

"That's the spirit," she yelled out; then she waved good bye at me.

It was always nice how she motivates us fillies and colts to get better at whatever we're good at. Well I was really motivated to continue my little snapshot journey throughout Ponyville. Suddenly as I was walking out the door, I hear a crash and a bunch papers hitting the ground from behind me. I turned around quickly to see what had happened.

"Oh fillysticks," said Miss Cheerliee, "why did these papers have to fall like that?"

Completely unaware to herself, as she bent down to gather the papers, it caused her flank to arch upwards and her tail was completely lifted out of the way. A full view of her rump was now exposed in front of my eyes! No way, was this special gift given to me by fate? Sweet Celestia, this was my perfect chance to get a perfect shot of my sexy teacher's perfect plump rump. But… I-I-I couldn't. I really shouldn't…

Yeah right!

'FLASH!' 'FLASH!'

Cheerliee quickly jumped up and looked behind her to see me still standing there.

"Featherweight, what was that all about?! What were you flashing your camera at?"

I couldn't help it, I panicked.

"Oh, sorry if I startled you Miss Cheerliee I was just… taking a few pictures… of… that awesome 'Welcome Students' sign! Yeah…"

I was sporting a very nervous grin while huge amounts of sweat rolled down my entire body. Cheerliee arched her eye brow and looked at me very suspiciously.

"Weeell… gottagobye!" I dashed off as quickly as I could before she could catch on.

"What was that all about," she said to herself, "Such a cute yet strange little colt Featherweight is."

Man that was close. Tricking the older ponies into posing sexily for me was going to be harder than I thought; I have to be more careful next time. But now, who should I trick into posing for me next?

There were many different mares in Ponyville, and all of them would need to be approached in many different ways. There's Derpy; she's a bit of a klutz and is pretty ditzy. She might be an easy target, if she wasn't so accident prone; maybe later. Then there's Lyra and Bon Bon; both are beautiful mares with a good lookin' flank on each of them, but why do they live with each other? Oh well.

There were many other choices that I just couldn't decide. I was wondering through Ponyville trying to make up my mind, when I noticed something going on in Sugar Cube Corner. It was the Cake family of course along with Pinkie Pie having some quality family time. Despite having three females in the house, my selection was thin. There's Mrs. Cake who by other stallions is quite known by her big, and juicy yet perfectly plump posterior; I would love to get a shot of that. However, she's married to Mr. Cake and doing that would feel wrong. Their twin daughter Pumpkin Cake was out of the picture for me because she's too young and underdeveloped; hmm… maybe when she's older. Then there's Pinkie Pie, she's one of Fluttershy's friends and loves to party. She is a bit on the wild side, but perhaps that would be a good thing. I won't break this scene up though, it's too sweet.

As I continued to walk onwards, I happen to run into Ruby Pinch, another one of my filly classmates.

"Hey Pinchy, where are you headed off to," I asked.

"Oh hey Featherweight," she responded, "I'm just heading over to a friend's house. My mom is having one of her… drunken moments right now."

That amount of information quickly got my attention.

"Oh… you don't say."

"Yeah," she said in an annoyed tone, "but as I always say, I'm used to it by now. I mean… my mother loves me and I love my mother; overall she is a good mother and means well, but her drinking problem is just too much and makes me want to stay away from her sometimes. When she's drunk, you never know what she'll do or let some-pony else do."

Idea! Thanks to Pinchy, she gave me the answer I was looking for.

"Well we're all here for you Pinchy," I told her.

"Thanks Featherweight," she said with a light giggle, "you're a good friend."

She continued to go onward to her destination, then she looked back over at me, "Oh, and thanks again for the photos, I like them a lot!"

'SIGH' Pinchy was very cute too, maybe I should try and get more photos of her later, but for now I think I'm going to pay her drunk mother a little surprise visit.

Knowing that Ruby Pinch's mother was presently drunk, it meant that she was not in her right mind. She was probably not aware of everything she does. This presented a perfect opportunity to easily trick a mare to do my bidding; but I'll still be careful just in case.

Once I reached the house of Berry Punch, it was rather quiet at first; maybe she was already passed out and I could easily take risqué photo shots without risk, and maybe touch a few places too. Whoops, my wings were flapping again; down boys, easy does it, save it for the main event. I opened the door and saw no-pony in the main room. I'd hate to break and enter into some-pony's house, but Pinchy's mother was drunk; heh, I'll just go and see if she's alright.

As I closed the door behind me, I heard a slightly groggy voice from behind a nearby couch.

"Hel… loooooo, whose 'hic' there? Is that you Pinchy dear? Come join your mother for a drink, you're old 'hic' enough, trust me."

That was her and she definitely sounded drunk. What was she doing drinking behind that couch anyway?

"Um… Miss Punch, I'm not your daughter; I'm one of her friends, Featherweight."

"F-f-feather-what? What a silly name. Hee."

She raised a hoof over the top of the couch and slowly raised herself up off the floor. She stuck her head over the top and had me in her sights as she flashed a goofy smile on her face.

"Ahhh, hey there cutie; I had no 'hic' idea one of my daughters friends was coming over to keep me company; and 'hic' one of her cute colt-friends no less."

She wiggled her eyes a bit and took another sip of her drink. She sighed and then relieved herself with a healthy belch; but I wouldn't exactly call it healthy. She got up and staggered herself over to me and sat down.

"So… are you here to join 'hic' me or did you want to do something else fun?"

She seemed to put a hoof around my body and pulled me right against hers. As she took another sip… excuse me, gulp… I was too busy trying not to give in too much; but I couldn't help myself, the heat formed between me and Miss Punch was causing me to sweat a lot, and I could totally touch her busty flank if I wanted to. You know, when I remember Berry Pinch telling me that her mother would probably let any-pony do anything in this state, it now made me even more nervous thinking of how far she would let a little colt like me go.

Suddenly, I felt a few drops from Miss Punch's drink drip on top of my head.

"Whoopsie," she said in an obvious fake-like tone, "looks like I got a little liquid on your wittle head, hee, hee. Here, let me 'hic' get that for you."

Wait, what did she mean by thaaaaaaaaa… *GASP!* what the… did she just licked my ear? She did; and now she's licking all on top of my head, very… slowly. Something told me she dripped those drops on purpose. She went to my ear again and gave it a little nip; it caught me off guard as I gave off a little yelp. Oh heavens no! She was… trying to seduce me?! But I'm just a colt!

At the last moment I quickly removed myself from her grasp as I was calming my nerves and wiped the liquid from my head and ears. Miss Punch just looked at me wearing a seductive smirk while licking her lips. Maybe coming here was a bad idea; this mare was just **too** drunk.

"U-umm… Miss Punch," I told her, "I did come here to snap some really dirty photos of you, but I can see that you're a little busy at the moment; so… I'll just…"

"Oh, you naughty little pony," said Miss Punch so suddenly, "Is that what you wanted? Then why didn't you just say so?"

I didn't get a chance to.

"I'll be more than happy to fulfill 'hic' your dirty wish. And if you want, I could do a little more than 'hic' just pose for you: I promise not to tell any-pony."

Well if she really wanted to I could… n-n-no, I can't do that!

"If you don't mind Miss Punch, I'll just take some photos of you and then be on my way."

"Well okay," she responded, "your loss cutie."

Miss Punch automatically did her first pose by flumping onto her back. She had her fore-hooves stretched out beside her head and her back legs were all spread out as she was showing off the underside of her magenta coat and… well, you get the idea. I took one single picture from a top angle above her and another picture that was a close-up of her lower half. Man, I wonder what would happen if Ruby Pinch found out what I was doing with her mother.

_"Hey, Featherwieght, I know what you did with my mother; and… I'm very jealous! Maybe you can't go too far with her, but I'm just the right size for you to. Wanna make a sonic rainboom with me… if you know what I mean?"_

Hee, hee… *SIGH* yeah right, in my dreams.

"Let's try this," Miss Punch told me wearing a mischievous grin.

She used her fore-hooves to pull up her back legs so they would be pointing straight up in the air; giving me a nice full view of her hindquarters. Jeez, this mare isn't holding back… and I'm loving it. As I snapped more shots she tilted her head towards me and blushed while saying, "You wanna 'hic' taste my mark, cutie?"

"Huh, what," I said hesitantly, "Do I wanna what?"

She made a goofy giggle then rolled on her side while tilting her flank towards me.

"Oh, you're such a cutie patootie."

Cutie… patootie?

"Come on over and 'hic' help yourself;" she told me while wiggling her lovely rump, "if you're naughty enough."

Naughty enough; oh I'm naughty enough all right. I was quite curious of what her cutiemark tasted like. A picture of grapes and a strawberry seemed like something that would taste so exquisite. I took a couple of shots of Miss Punch in her laying position as I approached her. When I got to her I didn't even hesitate; I automatically made myself stretch out and licked all over her cutiemark! I even rub her flank a little as I continued to do so. Was I really doing this, and was she really letting me do it?!

"Oh my," she moaned, "you really are a 'hic' naughty little colt. So tell me how does it taste?"

"Kinda… fruity… with a bit of tangy flavor."

"Hee, hee… I thought as much."

After a couple of minutes, I backed away while wiping away some loose fur from my muzzle. My body was shaking from the aftermath of my actions. Miss Punch may not have been my childhood crush, but man she definitely gave me an experience that I would never forget.

"Well Miss Punch, I guess I'll be going now. Thanks for a wonderful time."

She strangely whined a little while looking at me with a puppy pout, "Awww, but the wonderful time 'hic' could continue if you want; it doesn't have to 'hic' end."

"Well it has to, sorry," I said in a serious tone. However, deep down I really wanted to stay here and spend more time with her; but she wasn't going to stay like this forever, so I was going to leave before that happens.

Just then before I walked out the door, I felt one of Miss Punch's hooves wrap around me again and pulled me in against her sitting me in between her back legs. My face blushed bright red and my entire body started to sweat.

"Um, Miss Punch…"

"It's okay, I know you have to go," she said in a melodramatic tone, "but… let me give you one more 'hic' **special** photo shot as thanks."

She held me in closer as she took my camera and held it in front of us. I look at my camera questionably as Miss Punch stared down at me smiling.

As I was walking away from Miss Punch's house, my wings were stuck; suspended in mid-air. I hope it doesn't draw in any attention, but then again it might not be a bad thing. It was caused by Miss Punch's going away photo she granted me. Right before she snapped the picture, she gave me another lick and nip on my ear. That caused my eyes to grow wide and my wings to automatically pop out from between us; not to mention the sides of my cheeks became rosy red. The feeling would go away after a few minutes… hopefully.

But right now, I think I was ready to do it. I was really going to do it! No more freezing up in front of **her** and no more hiding away whenever **she** came nearby. After all I had success over Sweetie Belle, Twist, and even Miss Berry Punch; now it was all down to this. It was finally time to collect some photos of my next unsuspecting target.

But first… heh, I think I need to cool down with a glass of water; better yet, how about a full bucket.


	3. Chapter 3: The Final Target for Now

The Elements of Harmony: Honesty, Loyalty, Generosity, Kindness, Laughter and Magic. These used to be wielded by Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, but now six of Ponyville's most unique residents were chosen to be the next bearers of these legendary treasures. But who knew that such a beautiful and delicate flower had the power to help protect Equestria from evil; and by beautiful and delicate flower I mean the lovely mare sporting a bright yellow coat with a sleek flowing pink mane and a three butterflies on her flank as a cutiemark; Fluttershy.

The mane 6 pony friends might all have their own unique sexy quality, but I can't help but be attracted to Fluttershy and her pure innocent demeanor. Much like Sweetie Belle I'd give anything to see her innocence be unintentionally ruined by some action. How I became attracted to Miss Shy so much in the first place was all because of what happened one day.

I think I was 5 and I was flying somewhere trying out a new camera that my dad gave me; well it was new then anyway. I wasn't looking where I was going and I slammed into a bird, and both the bird and I went down through some tree branches and onto the ground! Jeez, did that hurt; we both broke one of our wings. I was crying very loudly from the pain but thankfully… Fluttershy was nearby and came to our aid. She was very worried that we were both seriously hurt so she carefully carried me and the little bird. Back at her cottage I remember that she held me close in her hooves trying to comfort me as I continued to cry. She was staring at me with those peaceful sky-blue eyes telling me that everything was going to be alright, that there was nothing for me to worry about; that I was safe with her. I was staring back at her feeling a sense of security; I stopped crying because somehow I knew she was right. I then suddenly held closer and tighter to Miss Shy feeling against her fuzzy yellow coat and warm body heat and I think I fell asleep in her bosom. Being with her was like floating on cloud 9; I felt like I was at peace.

Of course at that time I didn't realize just how lucky I was to be so close to her, but I am 8 and older now and thinking about rubbing against Miss Shy now aroused me a bit; and once I started to think that, I couldn't stop.

I was just on my way towards Fluttershy's cottage after cooling down from my little meeting with Miss Berry Punch and I was determined to not back down! I was going to go there, greet her, ask her to pose her sexy body for me, and maybe ask if I could cuddle with her again… y-you know… if she wanted to. I continued to confidently stomp down the road that led to the cottage where my next target should be laying in wait for lil' ol' me. However, I did not expect to pass by another familiar face while on the way there.

"Hello little colt, why are you in such a hurry? Your eyes show determination and heated furry."

She startled me a bit mainly because I didn't quite notice her at first, but I turned around to see in front of me the Everfree Forest's only pony resident, Zecora. Well, technically she was a zebra but she always looked like a pony to me. Anyway, I did answer her question.

"Hi Miss Zecora, I was just on my way to see Fluttershy. I was… going to help her… with a favor."

Okay, technically I did not lie; except that Miss Shy is the one who's going to help me with a favor.

"Ah, then you are in luck little colt; no need to be hurrying," Miss Zecora said, "For she has just returned to her cottage to tend to her darlings."

"Yes, that great," I shouted, "Um… I mean… that's great. Thanks for telling me a head of time." Man, I really need to work on hiding my excitement more. I then continued to march forward afterwards.

"See you soon little one; have fun with Fluttershy, but when you get to her please tell her that I said hi."

My body suddenly stopped for a second and slowly turned around only to see the opposite side of Zecora I didn't see facing her. Her black and white striped rump was slowly moving around as she walked, and her unusual looking tail was swaying at a perfect pace; I never realized just how majestically sexy Zecora looked up close. Oh man, I couldn't help myself, so I quickly hid in some bushes and got in a perfect backside angle view of her body before she got too far away. While sweating a bit, I automatically took the shot.

'FLASH!'

One from the backside angle…

'FLASH!'

… and one directly from behind.

She did sense the flash and quickly looked behind her looking from where it came from.

"What was that huge flash? Perhaps from that little colt I just passed?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and continued on her way.

It never quite hit me about getting shots of her; she was pretty hot in the rare exotic kind of way. I quietly came out of the bushes once the coast was clear, after thoroughly enjoying the view of Miss Zecora's rear. What the… great, that zebra's rhymes are contagious.

I continued down the dirt path almost making it to my destination. I was feeling brave and totally confident that I could easily confront Miss Shy and have her pose exclusively for me. So why did my body still shake a little from slight nerves? Perhaps I still wasn't ready for this. N-n-n-no… no! How can I say that, I'm more than ready for this! I wasn't going to let last minute nerves ruin my chance to be close to Miss Fluttershy.

I suddenly came to a halt when I realized that I was finally there. There it was Fluttershy's cottage. It looked so formal, so simple, and so majestic, a place worthy of its owner's beauty. I approached it with caution ready to start my magic at any time. The animals wondering around in front of the cottage were a whole sort of different species: birds, deer, rabbits, snakes, raccoons, and many others. It's amazing how one has a special talent to communicate and understand many different animals. I was getting closer until I heard a familiar voice.

"Angel, Angel where are you? You know can't hide forever, so why not come out and go ahead and take your monthly shot."

It was Fluttershy, this was it! I was going to face her like a stallion and show no fear; so why did I still feel a bit uneasy? She got closer and closer and I was literally shaking in my hooves.

"Angel, come out, come out wherever you are."

I tried to hold on, but I couldn't take it! I quickly turned away and hid in some bushes. The lovely mare's head perked up when she heard nearby rustling in the bushes.

"Huh, must've been a cute squirrel or something."

She continued to look around for Angel when it hit finally hit her.

"Wait, maybe he's hiding in the cottage."

She was finally walking into her cottage; this was my chance to at least get some window shots. But I was hoping to get closer than that but unfortunately I was still too nervous to do so. Augh, I'll never be ready; it's just impossible for me! Nonetheless, I started to slowly head towards the cottage. Some of the animals outside were staring at me; curious of what I was doing. But it seems that they didn't know what I was doing. I guess that's a good thing assuming that if they did I would be clearly outnumbered.

As I leaned my body against the cottage under one of the windows, I was being careful not to be spotted. Suddenly, I heard Miss Shy's voice again.

"There you are Angel; now hold still, this will only take a second."

I slowly peaked up over the windowsill and saw that arrogant little rabbit was literally being held down by some of the other little critters while Fluttershy was giving him his shot. It was such an amusing sight; serves him right for being so stubborn. But realizing that the animals were much shorter than her, she had to bend down real low to do her deed. It wasn't a real hassle for Miss Shy because she's used to doing it all the time caring for her animal friends. But unknown to her that when she does so, her flank perks up in the air; and the position causes her to swish her tail a little to the side allowing any-pony paying close attention to her body to see her full open rear. I wondered why and how that works, but who cares; my dream has come true, Miss Shy's fully exposed flank flashing right before my eyes!

Even though she was a fully grown mare, Fluttershy was even more innocent then Sweetie Belle; so I thoroughly enjoyed seeing her innocent image disappear in my head. But would I really want to try some kinky things with her? Well I don't know, but right now, shoot picture now, ask questions later! I lifted up my camera getting a clear shot of Angel's humiliation and Miss Shy's beautiful soft rump; I seemed to grin nervously while sweating with anticipation.

"There you go, see; that wasn't too bad now was it?" she said to Angel after ejecting the medicine into him.

At the right moment I took a shot with my camera, and there was a huge…

*FLASH!*

"*Gasp* what was that," Fluttershy said after noticing the huge flash.

My heart leapt when Miss Shy suddenly faced my direction and raced towards the window! Before she got there, I quickly flew up to the top of the cottage so she wouldn't see me when she poked her head out and looked all around.

"H-hello… any-pony out there; Hello!"

Thankfully I hid in time and she didn't notice I was there.

"I guess… I was imaging it; maybe I need to lie down."

As she pulled her head back in, I slowly hovered back down to the underside of the window and caught my breath.

"Whew, that was a bit too close for comfort," I thought to myself.

I cautiously peaked over the windowsill again to see Fluttershy just hopping onto her couch. I thought she was just going to lay flat on her stomach, but strangely she just flipped over and landed on her back. The entire underside of her body was all sprawled out across the couch and in view of my eyes. Her mane and tail were hanging off the sides and was flowing with some nearby air.

Wow, she looks so beautiful and sexy at the same time as she just laid there relaxing. This was another opportunity for a good shot. I got my camera ready and started to zoom in on her body; but then it occurred to me, where's Angel? Ah, who cares; I'm here to enjoy Miss Shy's awesome views; but before I could hit the button, the face of that bunny suddenly looked at me through the lens scowling. I lowered my camera and saw him continue to scowl at me while crossing his arms tapping his foot. I smiled at him nervously sweating constantly.

"H-hey there little bunny," I said to him, "Would you believe that I'm here to take pictures of some animals like you?"

Unfortunately, he didn't buy it. He literally grabbed me by the neck and threw me into the cottage. I landed on my flank with a loud *THUD!* The loud sound scared Miss Shy as she leapt off the couch and into the air.

'Eeeeeek!'

Then the last thing that I wanted to happen right now did happen… she saw me.

"*Gasp* what the… Featherweight?!"

"H-h-h-hi Miss Shy," I responded while I continued to rub my slightly sore flank from being slammed on the ground by Angel. You know for a bunny, he was pretty strong.

Fluttershy hovered down on the floor to speak to me, "What are you doing here; you're not lost or something, are you?"

Suddenly, Angel got her attention and started to shake his head furiously. Fluttershy asked him, "What's that Angel, he's not lost? Then why [b]is[/b] he here?"

Then it hit me, this bunny was going to rat out on me; but I couldn't do anything that would not question Fluttershy's thoughts; even she gets suspicious sometimes.

Angel started to point at my camera to make Fluttershy understand what he's saying.

"His camera? That is a nice camera."

He waved his hand in front of her face and point at the window.

"Outside… oh, he was outside my window?"

He smiled and nodded then pointed at my camera and then at her while mimicking camera movements at her.

"He was snapping pictures… of me?" she blushed a bit.

Angel nodded but then stopped then made some other movements that I couldn't even begin to understand.

"Oh, not just me; what else?"

He hopped beside her and pointed at her cutiemark, then made a circular movement with his hands around the area of her flank… this was not going to end well.

"My cutiemark and my… flank?!"

Angel nodded once more, looked over at me and smiled all smug-like. I really wanted to pound him right now. However, my attention turned off from him when Miss Shy finally got the situation.

"*Gasp* oh my goodness, so that was the flash that I saw. So, you were taking pictures of my… flank?! But… why?"

Well, this is it. I didn't think I would get this far; but actually I wouldn't have gotten this far if it wasn't for that stupid bunny. I tried really hard, but I started to hesitate.

"W-w-well it's because I… I just…" I couldn't get the words out of my mouth; I was too flustered by Miss Shy's presence.

"I'm not making you nervous am I?" she said, "Come on, you can tell me."

I suddenly looked up at her with eyes as shy as hers, "Miss Shy, can you… keep a secret?"

She suddenly came closer to me upon my request; and I mean… close.

"A secret, of course I can! I-I-I mean… of course I can."

I started to make my confession to her, "Remember that day w-when I was… injured and you took care of my wing before bringing me back to my home?"

"Oh, yes I do;" she responded, "you were about 5yrs. Old, right?"

"Yeah, well…" I looked up at her and she was just standing there staring at me with those peaceful eyes. My mouth suddenly with drawled anymore words as I suddenly blushed more with my head down shaking and sweating; I never felt so weak in my entire life.

"Huh, Featherweight; are you okay?!" Miss Shy quickly came to my side and put her wing over me to try and calm me down. "Listen Featherweight, you don't have to tell me your secret; I really don't mind!"

I stopped my shaking and shouted, "Oh, n-n-no… It's okay!

I backed up to get a little space between us; enough to feel comfortable while speaking.

"It's just… at that time when you were taking care of me you held me very close to you. It was a nice… comfortable feeling."

I blushed again smiling awkwardly.

"Well it must have," said Miss Shy while smiling, "You fell asleep a lot faster than I expected you to."

"Well… it was y-you who did that Miss Shy."

"Me?"

"Yeah; the feel of your soft fur, your peaceful blue eyes, and your pleasantly sounding voice, I… treasure all those things about you Miss Shy; they make me feel completely safe to be with you."

Fluttershy blushed and her eyes widened, "W-what?"

I decided that I needed to stop stalling; I gave it to her straightforward, "Ever since then, whenever I see you I… I feel all weak in my knees, I can't think straight; and I always treasured the feel of your soft fur and basically just being around you. The thing is… Miss Shy… I… I think I love… you."

Fluttershy just stood there kind of shocked; she chuckled awkwardly and said, "Y-You mean, as a friend?"

"No… I mean, I **actually** love you. I know it might not be right, but… I do love you Miss Shy." I looked at her smiling brightly while lightly flapping my wings. I couldn't believe that I was actually doing it! I was talking to Fluttershy and confessing to her!

She didn't know what to say, she felt kinda weird, "OH… my. Um, no offense sweetie; I'm flattered but, I think I'm too old for you."

I quickly hopped in front of her while looking up at her face, "I know, but I can't help it! Whenever I think about you, I can't stop. I always have to see you every day!"

"Everyday," she asked, "But, I don't see you every day."

"Well… that's because I hide. I'm kinda **shy** around you."

We both looked at each other for a moment and then started to laugh a little; but then we stopped and looked over at the far side of us to see a group of critters making some *Dawww* faces at us, except for Angel who was to the side pretending to hack; heh, jealous.

"Featherweight," said Miss Shy, "what you said is sweet and all, but that doesn't explain why you were here taking pictures of my… flank."

"Yeah well… I came here because I sorta want to take pictures of you… in poses… cute ones."

I had my head tilted to the side smiling rubbing the back of my head.

"You want me to pose for you; you mean like a model? I'm not sure that I'm comfortable with that."

Oh yeah I forgot, Miss Shy is not exactly into being in the spotlight. But I can fix that easily. Photos of Miss Fluttershy will be mine!

"Oh don't worry, these aren't going public," I told her, "And besides… no one is going to see them except you… and me."

"Really, well I guess I can pose for you… i-if you really want to that is."

"Sure I do;" I told her, "I wouldn't ask for anything else, Miss Shy."

"Well… okay. I'm not very good at such sophisticated poses; so maybe you can tell me what you want me to pose like. I really don't mind what kind of poses, since no-pony else will see them."

Yes, she's actually willing to do this, and she wants me to tell her how to pose; time to turn this innocent flower into a full blooming one.

"Well the first pose I had in mind Miss Shy was…" I looked over at Angel who was still staring at me, and then I decided to have a little revenge.

"Pose in the air cuddling… Angel, then I'll snap a picture when you give him a kiss on the cheek."

Angel's eyes grew wide; he wasn't one to be cuddled too much. But before he knew it, Fluttershy swooped him up in the air and was cuddling him.

"Like this?"

"Perfect; now smile and give him a biiiiig kiss!"

Angel panicked and tried to struggle out, but Fluttershy had a decent grip on him as she lowered her head down and gave him a big kiss on the cheek; thus I took the picture.

*FLASH!*

"That's was great! Hope you enjoyed that Angel."

He snarled and blew a raspberry at me, then hopped down on the ground and ran off in embarrassment; it was priceless.

"What's up with him," Miss Shy said, "he looked so embarrassed."

"Oh don't worry about him Miss Shy," I told her, "he'll be fine. But this time could you curl up in your usual laying position with your head up while facing towards me. Plus… surround yourself with some of your animal friends; that would seem like a nice shot."

"It does sound like a great shot," shouted Fluttershy with a smile, "come my little friends; come pose with Fluttershy!"

Some of the animals listened and started coming over to her. She continued to smile ever so brightly as they placed themselves all around her. The scene was so perfect, so peaceful, so serene, and so calm. I didn't even care if it didn't ruin her innocence; just her presence alone was enough for me.

"Woow, you look very pretty like that Miss Shy."

"Why thank you Featherweight; I'm really flattered."

Shooting photos with Fluttershy personally was something that I thought would never happen, but here I am doing what I only dreamed of doing; not just taking photos with Miss Shy but hanging out with her period. However, the training wings were now off. It's time to see if this mare will let my perverted fantasies come true.

"Would you mind doing something a little different this time Miss Shy?" I asked her.

The animals started to scatter around the room as Miss Shy got up; curious of what I had planned.

"What did you have in mind?"

I bit my lip slightly and said, "Lay on your back."

Fluttershy smiled and told me, "Okay." And she did it; she laid flat on her back with her forehooves on her sides and her back legs stretched out. Plus her mane and tail was all spread out around her; so beautiful.

"Now reach out to your tail and pull it onto your face."

Miss Shy had a little red on her cheeks, "Umm… are you sure? Doing that seems a little… saucy to me."

"It's okay Miss Shy," I told her, "you can trust me, and I promise no-pony else will see these. And besides, I think you would look very… cute like that."

She smiled at me again looking at my face; she could tell that I was sincere.

"Well… okay, if you really want me to."

With that, she reached forward and grabbed her tail and pulled it up to her face. I used my wings to fly above her to snap some shots of her in that position. She amazingly looked beautiful and sexy at the same time. Looking at her like this was so mesmerizing how her tail was pressing against her area between her back legs and how she was covering her face's features with the top of her tail except her graceful eyes. I snapped a few shots from above then landed back on the ground. She looked over at me from the side; once again the angle was perfect! You'd think she actually modeled before; well… actually she did, but it was just for a short while. I decided to take a couple more from that side angle view; her smile made every photo seem… perfect.

That was enough of that; I wanted to try something else.

"You really like to take pictures of me don't you?" said Miss Shy with an amused smile.

"Yeah, I do," I responded while blushing.

"Is there another pose you had in mind for me to do for you?"

Actually, I had a perfect solution in mind…oh yeah.

"I do! I was wondering if you were willing to try a pose where you're stretching forward on your forehooves and your wings spread out and… your… flank raised in the air?"

I smiled at her nervously hoping that she would think that was okay, but she did realized how that pose looks.

"Oh, umm… I don't know about that. I feel like I would be doing something too… naughty in front of you."

She looked at me and noticed that I had my head lowered down and a disappointed look on my face. She whimpered silently out of guilt and then told me, "But… I guess its okay; it would be helping you with your photo taking skills. I guess if you can trust me… I can… trust you."

She started to arch her back up causing her flank raise in the air, and then slowly slid forward getting into the exact pose I suggested. Her cheeks were bright red as she looked over at me questionably.

"This doesn't bother you, does it?"

I smiled a bit looking at Miss Shy's raised flank as it was shaking slightly from nervousness.

"Not at all Miss Shy; it brings out the kinky side of you."

"Kinky side?!" she shouted feeling panicked.

"I-I-I did mean kinky, but not too kinky!"

I took my time taking some good angle shots from the front and the sides; admiring all of her furry glory. Some of the lighting coming through the windows created some nice color hues and shades on her body; it was truly… magical!

At some point I got behind her focusing my camera towards her fluffy rump and wavy tail. I snapped some shots; a few a little far away and a few close-up. I was going to let that do, but unknown to me, Miss Shy knew how I felt about her and decided to dare herself a little to feed my need just a little. She closed her eyes tightly and shook a bit as she suddenly raised her tail up slowly until there was nothing blocking my eyes sudden view of Miss Shy's full frontal rump!

My camera dropped down as I just stood there sweating and staring blankly in space at the wondrous sight while my face was completely red; I was completely shocked.

"M-M-M-Miss S-S-Shy? W-What are you…"

She opened her eyes and looked at me with such innocent eyes, "W-well… t-this is what you wanted, r-right? I can give you this at least… that is, unless you don't want me to."

To be purely honest… she could raise that tail as many times as she wants, cause I went to town on my cameras click button!

After many clicks later, Fluttershy straighten herself up and she was giggling slightly at how much an effect she had flashing herself in front of me.

"Umm… M-Miss Shy," I said, "there was one more shot that I wanted to try. Earlier I saw you sleeping over there on that couch. Do you think you could lie in that same position but also with your head laying on the side on the hoof rest?"

"Okay, sure," she replied, "I do need to relax a bit."

After she got back up onto the couch and laid back into position, she looked just as lovely as she did when I was spy… I mean, looking at her earlier; but something needed to be added.

"Now cross your legs," I told her, "and have your right hoof down the side and your left one resting on your chest."

She got really comfortable as she did exactly what I said. She looked absolutely stunning; her innocence was slowly disappearing from my mind, but I didn't care in the slightest.

"Awesome job Miss Shy," shouted out to her, "you're quite a natural!"

She just blushed and shied herself away, "Oh stop, I'm not that good."

I looked at her with eyes of pure happiness, "You're good enough for me."

Fluttershy came to realize that I was just a cute little colt who wanted to snap sweet and saucy pictures of the one mare I fell in love with; but she still had no idea of my huge addiction. I was just about to call my period with Fluttershy over and she was about get up from the couch, but then I stopped her.

"Wait! Umm… Miss Shy?" She looked over at me as I blushed a little and was circling my hoof on the ground. "Could I maybe… lie on top of your soft fur; you know, just for a few minutes?"

She smiled and shook her head knowing that she trusted me completely, "Of course you can Featherweight; I trust you."

I found myself suddenly hovering over Miss Shy's laid out body on the couch; I was wondering if this would be okay. But of course it's okay; it's just a little cuddle time. I stopped flapping my wings and flumped right on top of Miss Shy. She was checking me out as I was feeling all around her soft fur getting comfortable and smiling happily; she was just as soft and warm as I remembered 3 years ago.

"Miss Shy, do you love me?" I asked her wiggling my little wavy tail, "You don't think I'm weird do you?"

"Well of course I love you;" Miss Shy said with concern in her voice, "I love all of my friends! And no, I don't think you're weird at all, just… strangely different."

She smiled a bit and started rubbing the top of my head with her hoof.

"But… I'm afraid that you and me being together as… **special** colt and mare friends just can't happen… at least not in this stage in life; you're just too young. I hope you can understand."

I looked up at her and calmly smiled; I understood completely. She was right about me being too young, and no matter how perverted I felt being on her I just wanted her to have what was best for her. Even if she had a special somepony by the time I am old enough I wouldn't mind one bit; but I would still treasure the soft comforting feel of her fur forever.

I laid my head back down and closed my eyes and said, "It's okay, snuggling with you like this… *yawn* is all that I need."

Miss Shy continued to lay there staring at me relaxing on top of her chest fur. She was wondering when I was going to be done snuggling.

"Umm… Featherweight, I think it's been a few… 'Sigh' minutes."

She just realized that I had already fallen asleep on top of her; snoring away lightly. She never realized that she was so comfortable to lie on; but then again, she did have other critters like Angel sleep on top of her before. She just smiled as she leaned over to my forehead and kissed it. Then she got comfortable herself then went to sleep with me. I wouldn't forget this moment for as long as I live.

More than an hour had passed before I woke up and Miss Shy woke up too soon after; I hung around her house for a little bit watching her doing her usual routine. I even had a nice normal conversation with her while she worked. I was so happy that I could finally be around Miss Shy and talk to her normally without shying away too much. After a while we waved goodbye to each other for the day and I promised her that I would come by and visit her again tomorrow; she didn't mind at all, after all she trusts me completely.

As I walked down the dirt path heading back towards the main section of Ponyville I was scrolling through the pictures on my camera that I took today of Miss Cheerliee, Miss Berry Punch, Miss Zecora and… 'Sigh' Miss Fluttershy; I enjoyed them all immensely. But when I got to the end I noticed a picture that I didn't recognize or even remembered taking. It was a picture of me and Miss Shy sleeping together on the couch. But how could I have taken that picture if I was in it… and asleep? But then I noticed a little tip of a white paw was on the bottom of the photo. Could it have been…? That sneaky little bunny; maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

Today would be a day I would never forget, but my attitude and passion for my fetish addiction still stayed the same and I would continue my quest to enjoy the lovely poses and passions of all the fillies and mares of Ponyville. Look out ladies, there's a brand new and improved Featherweight coming to town!


	4. Epilogue: The Perverted Conclusion

A whole three weeks has passed since I had developed a major fetish of capturing the many physiques and features of the females in Ponyville on photos with my camera. Let me tell ya, it's not easy but it's all worth it!

The time that I spent with Miss Shy always fills me with the confidence to continue what I do. I achieved so much during these last three weeks.

I actually tried my luck with Derpy once when she was on break from her work as a mailmare. She actually wasn't real bad; you know, when she was not tripping and bumping into stuff. I definitely found her screwy eyes quite attractive somehow, and the bubbles on her flank that resembles her cutiemark was amusing to me. I guess I know what she meant now when she told me that in filly school she was given the nickname 'Bubble Butt'. Afterwards she told me that she had a wonderful time with me and maybe someday I'd like to take pictures of her with her daughter, Dinky. Hmm… that doesn't sound like a bad idea.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon were two more fillies that I wanted to get more sexy photos of; and thanks to the help of Twist, I did. She basically showed those two in private the lustful, saucy photos I took of her that certain day. She told them that I said that they could never be this photogenic like she could. They got super jealous and scheduled a secret meeting with me to prove me wrong. They told me…

"How dare you say that that nerd of a filly is more photogenic than us!"

"Yeah, we'll show you that we can do what she did a hundred times better!"

Yeah, it was that easy; I thanked Twist with a kiss on her cheek and then she returned it back.

Remember when I said that I wasn't going to sneak some photo shots of Mrs. Cake because I knew she was married… well forget that; I decided to sneak some anyway. It's just like I said, stallions know her mostly for her big and perfectly plump flank, and a few visits to Sugar Cube Corner gave me a good enough chance to get a shot of that hot cake. Pumpkin and Pound wanted some photo attention too; they were cute so I was happy to accommodate them.

At some point I found Miss Zecora again and told her if I could take some photos of her. She did question why I wanted to, so I told her something that was almost true. Darn it, I did it again! I told her that I was asking different ponies in Poniville to help me practice my photo skills by modeling for me. She did buy that and was more than happy to help… and I was happy to.

One day I couldn't help but tell my filly friend, Berry Pinch, about what happen between her mother and I. Her response wasn't quite what I fantasized but she was just glad that I was okay and that her mother didn't get a chance to do anything too stupid with me. Plus, she even asked if she could pose for me some more… good enough for me.

As far as the other ponies that represent the Elements of Harmony go, I actually tricked Rainbow Dash very easy. I just told her if I could take some awesome pictures of her, and she totally agreed to it! She just thought that I wanted to get some photo shots of the fastest and most awesome Pegasus in Ponyville because… she's so awesome! Make no mistake, she is very awesome… heh, and very gullible.

And Pinkie Pie, she was all over me… about taking pictures of her I mean. She kept going on and on about how great it is helping some-pony improve their special talent skills and making them feel which makes her feel happy and so on and so on. It really didn't really matter if I didn't catch everything she said, all that did matter is that she posed for me without realizing my true intentions. I even tricked her into agreeing into covering herself with some sugary sweets and luscious sauces; she said that it would make her look delicious… oh, she looked delicious all right and good enough too… 'Ahem,' moving on.

I never got to Twilight or Rarity however because they were too busy working and studying. However, Spike asked me if I could take some macho shots of him, *Sigh* I let him have his moment. And Applejack… let's just say it was tough to juggle my daily routines and catching her on break. But I will get those other mares one day… just you wait.

I got so much into my new fetish that I even started my own private journal diary writing down all the awesome photo shot moments that I have with each of the fillies and mares in Ponyville… and even some of my male friends, but that's not the focus here. I always kept it at home and I never told any-pony about it; not even my own parents… they just wouldn't understand.

Yeah, it's been some busy weeks and life is good… and rewarding. I truly learned the new meaning to the quote 'Friendship with Benefits.' I wasn't finished here yet though, there was still plenty of fillies and mares that needed their picture taken and to be added to my collection. Heck, I might even do Mayor Mare; she's pretty good looking for an older pony… but still no Granny Smith! Never! And with even more ponies outside of ponyville, the journey could continue even further! Wait maybe I'm overdoing just a little… psyche! What am I saying, you could never have too much of such a good thing.

All this time and I haven't got caught yet and I plan to keep it that way for a long time. However, there was one little thing I didn't see coming…

"Hey Featherweight, what's going on bro.! Got any good-looking shots today?!"

"I sure did, though it wasn't easy. Oh, remember that Pegasus that you had the hots for, Red Thorn, check these out!"

"Aww, sweet, now those are some sexy flanks; you're the best little brother I've ever had!"

"Well I'm the only brother you have but… you know it!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

"YEAH!"

…It seems that my older brother, Roid Rage became interested into my secret fetish too. Oh well; 'like younger brother' 'like older brother' I guess.


End file.
